Junie B Skater Gal
by Keily Bee
Summary: Junie B. is 14. Herbert, Lennie and Jose are still her BFF's, or at least they are, until Junie befriends the, super cute, super cool new skater dude! Will a blast from her past change everything for her? Read to find out just what, or who, comes back!
1. Life in the Now

'**ello people! Ok, I know I have like, 3 other stories up, and none are finished, but I have to write one for Junie B.! I just HAVE to, I mean, come on, she only has 3  
**

**fanfics, that's barely any! She deserves more! Where are all the Junie B. lovers? Simply reviewing?(props for at least doing that) SHE NEEDS MRE FANFICS! Lol,  
**

**so yeah, I'm going to write one for her, even though, I will apologize right now, she might be a little bit out of character, but hey, she's 14 now, she is a teen,  
**

**and she grew up just a teeny bit. (Or, I'll admit, maybe a lot a bit) So I'm going to give this a try! I'm sorry if you hate it, if you do, please tell me so, if you liked  
**

**it, please tell me that as well! OK time for story now, but first:**

**  
****DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own Junie B. or any of the other characters in any of the books.**

* * *

**_Bring-Bring_**

**_Bring_**

**_Briiiiing._**

"Will someone get the phone?!" a 14-year-old girl yelled from the sink where she was washing dishes.

**_Bring-Bring-Bring_**

**_Brriiiing_**

"Ugh! I'm coming!" she quickly wiped her hands on her apron and ran as fast as she could to the phone, on the hallway table.

**"Hello, no one is available to take your-"**

"Ugh, hello, Jones residence, Junie B. speaking." she said into the phone, getting there just as the answering machine picked up.

"Yo, what's up Junie?" A boy's voice answered.

"Herbert?"

"Yep."

"What's up Herb?" she asked leaning against the wall.

"You bored?" he asked.

"Doing chores. Enough said." Junie B. responded.

"How 'bout you ditch the mop and come to the skate park with me, Lennie, and José?" he asked.

She smiled and bit her lip. "Sounds good but, don't we have like, a 1000 word book report or something due tomorrow?"

"Come on, I have like, 300 words on that already!." he complained

"Herb, the teach already hates you!" she whispered, glancing up the stairs.

"And? Come on, don't be such a May!" he said. "You know you wanna!"

"Hmm....You know what? I'm in, meet me halfway?"

"See ya there!"

_click._

She hung up the phone, ran up the stairs and in to her room. She grabbed her board, put a head band in to her waist length hair, slipped on her black converse and ran downstairs. "MOM!I'm going down to the skate park with Herbert ok!"

"Junie B., did you finish your chores?" her mom yelled back.

"I'll do them later!" She yelled. pausing at the door, her hand on the door knob.

"Later when?"

"Later later! Later!" she yelled, running out before her mom could stop her. She put her board on the ground, got on and rode, doing a couple of jumps on her way. She came up to a park, a sandy blond boy laying down on the bus stop with his board behind his head was soon visible. She stopped right in front of him, kicking her board up and catching it. He had his headphones on, his ipod on the ground beside him. She smiled and picked it up.

_"Hmmm, Handelbars by the Flobots? Let's turn it up a bit." _thought, and with one quick movement she changed the song to Soulja Boy and turned it up as high as it would go. She laughed as the boy's eyes pooped open and he fell of the bench. He snatched of the headphones and yelled, "HEY!"

She just laughed a bit more and grabbed her board, threw it on the ground and smiled. "Come on Herbs, the other two are waiting for us!" she yelled, giving herself a few kicks, building up speed.

"Oh, hey get back here!" he yelled back, getting up off his back and running after her, his board in his arms. He threw it on the ground, kicked himself off and chased after her. She looked back, stuck out her tongue and kept on going. He laughed and tried to catch up. When he did he said, "So what's your weekend been like so far Junie?"

"Oh same old same old. I babysat Ollie, fed my dog, watched TV, changed the wheels on my board. You?" she said.

"Eh. Guess who I saw yesterday?"

"Who?"

"None other than May."

"In _public?_ What in the world were you doing with May outside of school?!"

"Oh hush! I wasn't with her! I just ran in to her. But, guess what she was doing?" he said.

"What?" she asked, curious.

"One word: Pizza, and Broice." he responded.

"Um, that's three words."

"You know what I mean! She was out on a _date _with Broice Martin!"

"Oh, gasp!" she said mockingly.

"Well, hey, I just don't get it! How can a dude put up with her? _May_? _Tattletale May?_" he said.

"Well..." Junie cringed. "To each their own. Someone had to find her attractive _eventually_."

"Yeah, I guess. But, dang, she was the worst back when we were little!" he responded.

She laughed. "Hey, I bet half our old teachers would rather be stuck on an island with May than with us!"

"That is not....completely true!" he exclaimed. Junie laughed and just kept on boarding.

**At the skate park(Junie B.'s POV)**

Herb and I got to the skate park in a little bit, so we started walking around, waiting for Lennie and José to show up.

"It's so weird." Herbert said all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked.

"May had a date..." He said.

I groaned. "Yes, yes May had a date, now, must you mention that every 5 minutes?"

"No. I mean May had a date...and we haven't? Now how does that work out?" he asked.

"Well, I know why _I _haven't had a date." I said.

He smiled. "Why?"

I glared at him. "Have you met me? I am a total tomboy. I don't have very many girlfriends, I spend 90% of my time with you and the guys, I am completely ordinary ,and as far as I know, the last guy to have ever liked me was that meanie Jim from kinder. And I'm pretty sure he's forgotten me by now."

"That's not true Junie B. . You're not ordinary, I mean, you're pretty cool, and so what if you're not a complete girlie girl? I hate those kind of girls, their like complete daffodils!" he exclaimed.

"Please. You have to say that Herb. You're my best friend." I said. Herbert and I had been best friends since 1st grade. I think that's pretty special. How many other friendships last that long?

He stopped walking."No, I mean it Junie B.! Seriously, you're like the most awesomest girl I've ever met....Actually I've been wanting to ask you..."

"Ask me what?" I asked him.

"Well you know, maybe you and I could like go-" He began, but, out of no where, Lennie crashed into his side, knocking him on to the ground with a loud _thud. _

"Woah!" I exclaimed. Lennie was now on top of Herbert, just kind of, laying there.

"HEY YOU JACK- - - what the hell was that for?!" Herbert exclaimed,the wind knocked out of him, clearly angry. He threw Lennie off of him and glared. "I was in the middle of-"

"We know you were in the middle of something, that's why we stopped you before you could get any further with it!" José said, running up to my side.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"SERIOUSLY GUYS! Would it kill you guys just to let me do it?!" Herbert yelled at them.

"No but close." Lennie said, getting up and brushing the grass off of himself."Seriously dude, it could ruin us, all of us!"

"I'm willing to take that risk!" Herbert said glaring up at the other two.

"Bueno, nosotros no queremos!" José said.

"We don't give you permission to do this Herbert! Why wont you just play by the rules? We all agreed we wouldn't ask!" Lennie said, offering Herbert a hand. Herb took it, though he still looked angry.

"So I can't change my mind? Come on, it was so perfect!"

"Don't be so selfish!"

"Si!"

"You guys are the selfish one's!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"Am I missing something?" I asked.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" the three said in unison. I raised my eyebrows. Talk about mean. I put up my hands, palms out.

"Ok, ok." I said backing up. "Just don't hurt each other." I said, turning on my heel and picking up my board and walking towards the entry of the skate park. I could hear the boys still fighting behind me. After awhile they caught up with me. I looked at all of them. herbert looked pretty darn angry. Lennie semmed pretty pissed off. Jose was more along the lines of 'I'd do anything to be anywhere else right now'. What is wrong with them?

* * *

**Lol. I hoped you liked it people! I really do, I know Junie B. is some what out of character, and I promise to try to bring back her usual mischeavious spunky little **

**girl side! I WILL TRY! Ok so yeah, Review please! Don't just add to alert please people, I get sad, it tell's me you just want to know where this is going, not **

**exactly that you LIKE it, but if you don't have time, that's ok. Just tell me how you feel, I enjoy criticism! **

**-Sour Candy**


	2. Falling Falling Down

**I AM REALLY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I know it did, and I am dreadfully sorry it did, it's just that I couldn't get on for awhile, I had to update my other stories, I hit **

**writers block and this and that and blah blah I AM SO SORRY! But, hey it's here now right? And YEah, I know it isn't all that great, but it's better than nothing right? Ok, I **

**won't stall you, read on...if you dare. Haha, I mean if you want.**

* * *

We bought our entries to the skate park and the tension between Herb, Lennie and José soon disappeared. Thank heavens too. I hate it when that happens, it's so annoying. I don't even know what they were even fighting about! And I was suppose to be their best friend! Well kind of. I'll admit it, having all guy friends has it's down sides. I have no one to talk to. I mean really talk to, woman to woman. The guys hate it when I talk about style, boys, and other 'girly' topics.

"Yo, Herb!" I yelled down at him(he was on the half pipe). "Watch this!" I did a varial kickflip, landing perfectly, something I was dying to do since like last year.

"GO JUNIE B.!" he yelled up at me. I laughed as Lennie and José began to clap and whistle. I don't like to brag…Ok, I'm lying, I love to brag! I love my skateboard and it loves me, that's why I am so awesome at it. I don't compete much though, it's not fair to the others, ha.

I got back on my board and went down the half pipe, the other two close behind me. We went on like that for about another half hour, maybe even longer, but eventually we had to stop. The sun was just to hot! I was drenched in sweat by the time I decided that it was too much. I ran up the side of the half pipe and came out on top. I laughed then yelled down at the others, "Dudes! Get out of there before you die of dehydration! You guys are dreaming if you think I'm gunna drag your sorry little butts to the water fountain!" They laughed and finally came up to me. Herb leaned over to put his arm around me. "Ew, gross, get your sweaty pits off me!" I complained playfully, pushing him away from me.

"Oh, like your much better?" He asked laughing. I sniffed the air and wrinkled my nose.

"Dang it guys! At least I wear deodorant! Have you ever heard of cologne? Yeah, go get some, you reek!" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. That's another down side about having all boy best friends: once they all get comfortable around you, they stop caring about smelling good or acting polite or you know, things that give a good first impression. They all burst out laughing as I rolled my eyes. So immature! I turned around. "I'm just going down to get myself a slushee or something, k?" I said.

I got in line at the little snack shop that lay in a more quiet corner of the skate park, generally where a girlfriend or family member would sit to watch other people at it.

"Hey what can I get ya?" The girl at the register said.

"Red slushy please." I said. I looked at the girl. She looked amazingly familiar…Curly black hair, skin the color of mocha…Very small nose, perfectly rounded, hmm.

"Here ya go." she said, handing me my drink.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" I asked.

She didn't even look up from the magazine she was reading. J-14. Hm, I needed that issue…She shrugged. "I doubt it. Nope." She said, popping her P. "I just moved here from Chicago like, 2 weeks ago." she rolled her eyes. "Keep the line moving please. The sooner I can get outta here the better."

"Um, ok, bye." She didn't even look up. Oh poor girl, must be so lonely. Eh, not my problem.

I turned and walked back to the guys. " 'ello." I sat down on the concrete. The guys all turned to look at me. You know, the way people do in movies when they were just talking about you?

"What?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?" Play dumb and they won't ever know how smart you are. That way they'll be less careful with stuff, so you are so much more likely to find out stuff they don't want you to find out.

José shook his head. "No, nada Junie B.."

I smiled. "Ok. So what you guys wanna do now?" I asked.

They all just shrugged and looked away. Ho-hum. "You guys! Seriously! Let's do something!" I got up. When I got no response I rolled my eyes and turned around, crashing into someone. I started to lose my balance, a bad thing when you're standing on top of the half-pipe. Landing in concrete head-first is NOT a good thing.

"WOW!" The other person said.

I gasped as I started to fall backwards and my red slushee spilled all over me, icy cold fluid now seeping through my shirt. I gasped for both the extreme sticky coldness and the fact that I was about to fall in.

"JUNIE B.!" Herb exclaimed, putting his hands out as if to catch me. I closed my eyes, preparing for impact. Then I felt someone's hand grasp mine roughly and try to pull me forward. Unfortunately for them, I must have been either too heavy or already to far over the edge because I pulled them down with me.

"WOAH!" Me

"HEY!" Other person.

"AHHHHH!" Unison.

I caught a glimpse of blond hair before I closed my eyes. Then I felt it. Something rock hard crashed against my head. I expected blackness to over take me, you know like it should. Or maybe I was being overly dramatic? Because nothing happened. Other than searing pain spreading through the back of my skull. I opened my eyes.

"Junie!" I opened my eys and saw Herb skid down the wall of the pipe. "You ok?"

I sat up and moved my arms. My legs seemed fine. My head hurt badly though. "Ow..." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I'm fine." Then I remembered. The other person.

"Ow..."

I gasped and looked around. He was laying face down. Looks like I took a boy down with me. He stirred and got up on his forearms, lifting up only his head. "Oh my gosh!" I said. "I am SO sorry! Are you ok?!" I exclaimed as I realised the reason why I wasn't hurt anymore than I was was because I had landed on top of this boy. My skull crashed into his shoulder blade.

"Dude!" Herb yelled all of a sudden, offering me a hand. I took it and noticed it wasn't me he was yelling at."Watch where you're going! Don't be such and idiot, Junie could have gotten seriously hurt!" he yelled.

I yanked my hand away from him and bent down. "I am so sorry dude." I said again. I looked down and saw blood on the concrete. I gasped. "OH MY GOSH! You're bleeding!" I exclaimed.

The dude finally decided to get up and reached his hand up to his face. His nose was bleeding, his arms were scraped slightly, a small scrape over his left eyebrow was bleeding, and when he opened his mouth I saw he must have bitten his tongue pretty hard because it too was bleeding. He shrugged. Then he looked at me. "You ok?" he asked.

"Me? I fell on top of you! Look at yourself! Dang, is that a bruise? Oh my I am so so sorry! But you know, you really should have been watching your step, I'm a clutz but don't blame this whole thing on me, what where you even doing, heading towards the rim of the half pipe so fast anyway? You don't even have a board! And look at my shirt, it's covered in slushy!" I said.

The dude rolled his eyes. "Look at your arm." I looked at it. Wow. Hmph. All I get to show for this is a bruise? Not even a bruise, a bruise in the making running from my elbow halfway to my wrist. This time I rolled my eyes.

"You better got get cleaned up dude." I said. "Anything else wrong besides your face?"

"Just my knee, not that bad though." He said lifting up his knee. Then I really looked at him. I mean really looked at him. O.M.G. HE WAS SO CUTE! I mean besides the bloody nose and stuff, he was incredibly good looking! Perfectly highlighted blond hair, gentle features on his face, beautiful eyes. His style was very laid back and skater boy, he was wearing a Famous(the F was white) black T-Shirt and blue skinny jeans with a pair of black and white etnies. Casual, but still so cute! And familiar, something in my mind was telling ....mea....BUT WHO CARES HE WAS CUTE!

"I...I..." I stuttered. _"Come on! Say something Junie Beatrice!" _I thought to myself. "Umm...."

The guy looked at me for awhile. "You alright?" he asked. Then his gaze got REALLY intense. That made me uncomfortable. Hm. At least I wore deoderent that day. Did at least one thing right. I smiled and nodded.

"Y-Yeah. You? That wa a really nasty fall wasn't it? I really should have been more carefull, I mean, yeah you should have been too, n-n-not that I blame you, no, no, not at all, completely my fault, well actually not completely, but it is so so so not 50 50, it's probably say 80 20? Oh, of course I'm the 80, my bad you ok? I mean, oh of course you're not okay, your nose is bleeding and, doy hahaha. I'm fine, nothing maor, but boy, you must get a ton of injuries if this isn't so bad to you, skater right? Oh wait, of course you skate, your at a skate park! But then again you could just be here with someone. Well, yeah, I guess you must be here with someone, what kind of loser comes to a skatepark alone haha. Not that you're a loser, I mean if you came alone that is so not loser-ish no not at all, I mean come on, nothing wrong coming alone, just yeah, I'm gunna shut up now ok, this is pointless blabbing, just stop me if I get to, you know stu-" I said really quickly. Thank God Herb cut me off.

"Junie B.!"

"Yeah. Lol sorry, I babbles a lot!" No, not a typo. I actually said I babbles a lot and lol. Oh so sad.

"Uh, yeah..." The guy just stared at me with one eyebrow raised. "Um, I'm going to get up to the medic now ok?" he said.

"Oh I'll come with! I should really make sure you're okay, I mean this was my fault." I said.I tried to move forward but something was holding me back. My eyes widened. I quickly slapped down Herb's arm that was on my waist, praying that skater boy didn't see it. "By the way," I said sending Herb a look. "My name is Junie. OR Junie B.. Junie B. Jones." I said, reaching out my hand.

"Junie...B... Why does that sound so familiar?" The boy said more to himself than to me. He reached out an took my hand. "Jim. Name's Jim ----." My eyes widened. Then it all fell in to place. Mean. Meanie....MEANIE JIM!

His eyes widened too. I realised I said the last art out loud..."Nobody has called me that since...Junie B...JUNIE B.!"

I gasped. "OMG!"

"Am I missing something?" Herb asked confused. I ignored him.

"I can't-"

"Believe it!"

"You?! I haven't seen you since..." I shook my head. I hadn't seen anyone I was relatively close to in kinder lately. Maybe becuase it was summer?

"Promotion!" He said. He half smiled. Crooked smile?

"OMG It's been like...9 years! OMG Meanie Jim!" I said shocked.

"Spunky Junie!" He said.

"I'm still missing something..." Herb looked kinda pissed now. "Who is this dude?"

"A guy, a kid, the guy from Mrs....Mrs..." I struggled to remember Mrs name. I always had just called her Mrs.

Then Jim's eyes widened. He looked down and blushed. Then I remembered something else: Kinder. Jim was the bully. He was mean and cruel. Well he was until...until Valentimes day....the day I found out.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short, I wanted to end it there! I hope I can write soon, my computer is weird though, so I can't promise much! Ok, bye bye!**

**-Sour Candy**


	3. Wowie wow Wow!

**YAY, I'm updating now! It took me awhile to get things straight, and like I said in some story(I'm not sure which one) I am now regretting putting up so many stories up there at once, at least, while not at least getting one or the other a bit further ahead or something. Thanks to those who are still reading this and stuff, and omg, some of you were so nice in your reviews! **

**AND BTW, SOMEONE (who's username shall remain unspoken) pretty much predicted some of the major things I was going to do(well only 3...) If you find that someones review, it wont be such a shock when those 3 things come up in my story so hahaha. I really should stop being so predictable...TIME FOR JUNIE B.!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters that were ever used in the Junie B. Jones series.**

* * *

"You guys should really be wearing shin guards, helmets, and whatever else is necessary when you're skating. You're like the 5th kid I treat today, and like the 10th I've seen injured. Ha, most kids just leave once they get hurt." The medic said, handing Jim an ice pack.

"I wasn't skating. I was just being clumsy." Jim defended himself. He rolled his eyes. I was sitting across from him, waiting. I had insisted on staying, though there really wasn't much of a reason to.

"Whatever." The medic got up and looked at me. "You sure nothing is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine dude." I responded. "Can me and my friend leave now?"

The medic nodded. "Yeah, sure, feel free."

"Thanks." I helped Jim up. The verdict in the end hadn't been so bad. His shoulder hurt a bit, hence the ice pack. "Sooo...."

"So, what have you been up to these last...9 years?" He asked.

"Um. Nothing really. Skating...learning...just hanging around. You?" I replied.

"Same. What school do you go to now?"

"Whitney High." I said. "I've been a Whitney wildcat for about 9 7 months now. How about you? I don't remember seeing you around after 1st grade."

"Well, after kinder, I was in the same school, but I guess they put us in different classes. I was in Mrs. Mitchell's class. I moved after that. Came back about 3 years ago. Now I'm a Greatchen grizzly." He laughed.

"Oh, that's cool. I hear that school has awesome after school programs, to 'keep us of the streets'." We laughed. As if there really were that many(if any) gangs around here.

"Hey, Junie B.!" I turned around and saw the guys all running towards us.

"So, looks like you're pretty popular with the guys." Jim teased. I felt myself slightly blush.

"What, them? " I laughed. "No no. They're just friends. From like way way back, I mean, way _way _back in the day. They're like, not even guys to me anymore, just people I hang out with, haha."

"Ah. So, I'm guessing you're not dating any of them?" he asked. This made me blush, not just because the thought of me ever dating any of my best friends completely weirded me out, but because of what usually followed a phrase like that in movies and such.

"Um, no. They're just my friends." I said just as Herb, Lenny and José reached us.

"Yeah, but we're really good friends." Herb said, throwing his arm around my shoulders and yanking me closer to his side. "Aren't we Junie?" I couldn't really tell, but I could swear I saw him give Jim a slight glare before looking down at me. But, I'm sure I imagined it.

"Uh, yeah, the best of friends." I said, yanking his arm off of me. "Herb, Lenny, José, meet Jim. Jim, meet Herb, Lenny, and José." I said. "Me and the guys met in 1st grade, haha, about the time we kind of...un-met each other haha." I said.

Jim smiled. "Hey, what's up dudes?" He said casually.

"Nothing." Said Herb icily...

"Nada." Said José challengingly.

"Same old same old, what about you dude?" Said Lenny friendlily. Herb quickly jabbed him hard in the ribs and José sent him a quick glare. Quick, but not quick enough so that no one noticed.

"Ow." Lenny said under his breath, rubbing his side and glaring back at both of them. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" Herb asked innocently. Lenny glared. Then a big awkward silence...

"Um...okay, you know, I've been here for awhile, I really should be getting home now..." Jim started.

"Oh, don't go! We haven't talked that much yet! There is so much I can tell you about our old friends..." I said.

Jim smiled, quickly glanced at Herb, then at me. "Yeah, maybe some other time. Um...I'll call,you! What's your number?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure! Um, do you have a cell?" Jim and I quickly exchanged numbers.

"Call whenever dude." I said happily. "We really should catch up."

Jim laughed. "Yeah, cause we were _so _tight back in kinder."

I laughed. "I know right? Dang, it seems like so long ago. But then again, it could have been just yesterday, we were graduating Ms's class in paint splattered gowns..." We laughed some more.

"Have you played with your toilet recently?" He asked and we cracked up some more. "Dang, you were a weird kid."

"Hey! I wasn't weird I was just...not normal." I said, giggling. "And at least you can't say I wasn't interesting."

"True that. I remember the time when-"

"Oh, when we went to the farm and-"

"You tried to bring back one of the baby chicks with you?"

"Oh, and the time I though my little-"

"Brother was a monkey?" We laughed. Hm, I didn't know my kinder garden life was so amusing.

"Oh, and what about the time-"

"I thought you had to head home?" Herb cut Jim off.

"Oh. Yeah, um, yeah, I guess I do. I'll....call you tomorrow Junie B.?" He said, looking nervously between me and Herb.

"Yeah, whenever Jim." I said, glaring at Herb. "Fell free to cal whenever."

"Um, okay. See you around." He waved and started to walk off.

"Bye!" I waved, the turned on my heel. "Ok, what is your deal?" I asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." Herb replied.

"Oh, don't you play innocent with me, Herbert Marttinson**(A/N:Does anyone remember Herb's last name?).** That Might work on every other teacher, but not on me. Now, what in the world is so wrong with Jim that you have to be all obnoxious around him?"

"Nothing-"

"Exactly, nothing! Then why did you act so cold? He didn't do anything to you! Or did he?" I raised my eyebrows, daring him to argue some more.

"Um, no, but he pushed you-"

"Oh, dang it Herbert, that was an accident, you and I both know that!"

"Why are you defending him so much? I'm your-"

"I'm defending him because he did nothing wrong! And how do you know he wasn't my best friend before?" I asked.

Herb raised his eyebrows. "Was he?"

I thought a bit. "Well...no, but that's beside the point." Actually, we hated each other. Or pretended to hate each other. I wonder if anyone ever caught on that Jim never really did hate me. Who was Jim's best friend back then? I wonder if he knew...

"Whatever Junie. All I know is that I don't like that guy. And I know José and Lenny don't either. Right guys?" Herb said. I glared at them, daring them to answer.

"Si." José responded cautiously.

"Actually, I'm fine with him, he se-" Lenny was again jabbed hard in the ribs with Herb's elbow.

"What is up with you guys today? Sheesh, call me when you come off whatever you took this morning." I said, turning on my heel, picking up m skate board and walking away from them. '_Maybe I was a little unfair to them...But, they were acting kind of strange with Jim...' _I thought.

Did I over-react? Why did I get so angry? Jim and I weren't even friends back then. Well, that is, not until the end of the year. When....When he told me he liked me. It was so cute that he spent his whole allowance to get me that special Valentime's card. And it was so sweet that he made everyone splatter paint all over their graduation robes. Just because I was so upset about it.

Despite the fact that I was now incredibly irratated with my best friends, I left the park smiling, looking forward to seeing Jim again.

* * *

**I know it isn't that good, I'm writing this pretty late at night, just cause I had an impulse to do so haha. Thanks to those so kind reviewers, I love you all soooooo much! THANKS, R&R please! Bye!**

**-Sour Candy**

**P.S: I do tend to update faster if I get more reviews. I didn't believe this when people use to post that on their stories, but shockingly it's true. I update the story that have more demand, or reviews, before the rest just to please people...um...yeah, just stating that..um...BYE BYE PEOPLES, BE NICE TO OTHER PEPLES....GET SOME SLEEP. DON'T BE LIKE ME AND GO TO SLEEP REALLY LATE AND BE ALL MOPEY AND DROPEY IN THE MORNING. :D!**


	4. Family in the Now

**Hi guys! WOW, I got into the 20's for reviews! That's awesome! I adore your reviews guys! So, just to say, I am not exactly sure how long this story will end up being, but I doubt it will go past 14 or 15. Or maybe even 10.**

**Ok, so we left Junie B., right after the skate-park scene, so on we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters that were ever used in the Junie B. Jones series.**

* * *

I rolled over on to my back. I was on my bed in my room. And now I was staring up at the ceiling. I sighed and picked up my cell phone. _"Should I call him? Or does he call me? Is it weird to call him just a couple of hours after I saw him? When is it considered not weird?" _I thought to myself. I sighed again. It was times like these I really wished I had a girl friend. It would sure make adolescence a heck of a lot more bearable...

And, even worse, right now I didn't even have Herb, José, or Lenny. Not that they would know anything about this kind of junk. I mean, they were_ guys._

_I see your dirty face  
Hide behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow_

I jumped when my phone began to ring. I blinked at the screen. A picture of Lenny making a face and pointing at something he was reading in one of my magazines came up, his name right under it. I raised my eyebrows and pressed 'Answer'. Lenny didn't do anything wrong. Even though he probably was suppose to, as the many elbow jabs that Herb had given them had led me to believe. Poor Lenny, he was just sometimes to spacey and clueless for his own good.

"Hello?" I said nervously, hoping it wasn't Herb or José using Lenny's phone.

"Hi Junie!" I sighed in relief. It was him.

"What's up Lenny?" I asked. Knowing him, he probably wasn't even going to mention this afternoon.

"Just wondering if you remembered what I did with my math book...I kinda blew of studying for tomorrows pop quiz and my mom's bugging me about my grades. And that dang book refuses to show it's ugly cover!"

I rolled my eyes. Lenny was very absentminded as well. Even more so than the other two. And that was saying something.... "Did you check under your bed?"

"Yep. Not there."

"Sock drawer?"

"Nope."

"Doghouse?"

"No....uh-oh."

"Please don't tell me you feed it to you dog."

"I didn't feed it to my dog....but I think I gave to Cat."

"Lenny!"

"She was bugging me!" Cat was Lenny's little sister, she was 4, and Lenny detested baby-sitting for her. I on the other hand don't really mind, she's such a sweet little cutie. Ollie on the other hand is....

"Well, congrats, you just gave your poor little math book a death sentence! Poor thing must be filled with drawings and junk by now. You are so very lucky if Cat hasn't shown your mother yet."

"Oh no. If she did, I'm toast! No, even worse, I'm burnt toast!"

"LENNY!!!!!!!" I flinched.

"Uh-oh."

"Nice knowing ya, buddy."

"Coming mom!" I heard Lenny groan and hang up. I rolled my eyes. Poor Lenny was going to get it...Oh yawn. He was always getting it.

"Junie B.!!!!!" Ollie was banging on my door.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Dinner!"

"Be right down!"

"Hurry up monster!" Ollie was such a pain. And he has been since.....forever and always.

"Go away monkey brain!" Now, Ollie isn't the cute little baby you guys might remember from my kindergarten days. Now Ollie was an annoying little 8 year old pest. We fought constantly, but for the record, he always starts it.

**_Dinner..._**

"So how was your day Junie?" My mom asked me. I shoved my fork through my meatball and popped it into my mouth before answering(don't worry, I chewed and swallowed first).

"Fine."

"Anything interesting?"

"I met an old friend, but that's not all that interesting." The interesting part is how much Jim bothers Herb. And how much that bothers me.

"Oh really? Who did you see?"

"Jim." I said quietly.

"Who?"

"Jim." I said louder. "Remember Jim from Kinder?" I asked.

A look of confusion crossed my mom's face before she was able to place a name with a face. "Oh, him? Well, that's nice, did you two play nice?" She said.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Now, honey, I think Junie B. can easily get along with a boy." I smiled. My dad was way over the whole "My little princess should not have any boy friends," stage, considering, all my friends were boys.

"Well, yes, but don't you remember? Jim and Junie weren't exactly thebest of friends back then..."

"Mom, we're not six anymore. I think we can get along just fine now. I mean, without killing each other." Back then might have been a different story.

"Who's Jim?" Ollie asked with his mouth full. Since he sits right next to me, I could see little bit's of food fly out his mouth.

"Chew with your mouth closed twerp!" I complained.

"Jim is a boy Junie B. use to know when she was little." My mom said.

"An old _boyfriend?"_Ollie said teasingly to me. I rolled my eyes and snickered.

"Ugh, please. Me and Jim weren't even friends back then! He was just a mean old bully in my class who seemed to hate me."

"Oh." Ollie seemed disappointed. Then he smiled. "Well, are you going to do something to him? Get even? I got loads of things to humiliate people with in my room."

"You what?" My mom asked sternly. I chuckled.

"Nice one, smarty."

"Uh....never mind."

"I don't plan on doing anything to Jim, so hold those firecrackers and other torture devices, please. Actually, he seems pretty cool now. You wouldn't remember Ollie, you were like what, a newborn when I was in kinder?" I tried to remember how old he was when I graduated kinder.

"Oh, that's right! Ollie, you were born mid-year the year Junie first went to school." My mom said.

"Ah. Okay." Ollie shrugged and stuffed another meatball into his mouth.

After dinner I had to wash the dishes again. That was my chore, wash the dishes after lunch and dinner every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday. So I set to it. After I had rinsed almost all of them, my cell started ringing, but sadly, I wasn't the one who answered it.

"Hello?" I recognized Ollie's voice. "No, she's picking her nose at the moment."

I gasped. "OLLIE GIVE ME MY PHONE!" He turned around and yelped. Then he started running around the house. "Ollie!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Dang it, I hated when this happened...

"Uh, yeah, she's here. No I won't pass you to her. 'Cause. I'm-"

I finally caught up and tackled him to the floor. "Ahhhh!!!!!!!"

"OLLIE, you are such a little twerp!"

"Mooooooooooooom!!!!!!!"

I yanked my phone out of his grasp and glared at him. "Go away brat!"

"Moooooooooooom!!!!!!!!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, Junie B. speaking." I said into my cell.

"Uh....hi." My mouth dropped open. Jim!

* * *

**Kind of a lame place to end the chapter, I know, but this is what is known as a filler chapter. Still rising action here, lol. R&R people. promise the next chapter will be longer! **

**_-Sour Candy_**


	5. Three's Enough Company

"Herb, are you sure Junie wont mind us not inviting her over tonight? Friday night is GROUP movie night...it feels kind of wrong that we didn't tell Junie about it...." Lenny pointed out one night, as he sat down on the couch in José's attic.

"We shouldn't have had to tell her about it Lenny. This has been tradition since we were in fourth grade. If she forgets, it's her loss." Herbert said, plopping down next to Lenny. He grabbed a handful of popcorn from a bowl José was holding and stuffed it into his mouth. "So what are we watching tonight?"

José put the bowl down on the coffee table and picked up the remote. "Tonight my friends, we have the fine choice of either _Iron Man_, _The Incredible Hulk_, or _Spiderman 3_.", he said. "So what will it be?"

"Oh, what a difficult choice....I vote for the Spiderman movie!" Herb said.

"I want to watch the Hulk!" Lenny exclaimed.

"And I wanted to see _Iron Man_..." José said, annoyed. They could never agree on a movie, especially when it came to superhero films. Usually it was Junie that gave the tie-breaking vote. Herb was all for Spiderman, all the time. Lenny on the other hand, dreamt that someday he could magically transform into the Incredible Hulk. And then of course, ever since the movie came out, José had turned into an Iron Man buff, buying any comic he could get his hands on. He was shamefully obsessed.

"The Hulk? _Again_? Come one we've seen that movie like 20 times!"

"Only like, maybe 4!"

"Which was 3 times too many, dude!"

"Oh, come one! The Hulk could kick Iron Man's iron butt any day!"

"The Hulk only has his anger, and no real powers after that! The whole "You won't like me when I'm angry." thing got old a long time ago!"

"He didn't say that once during the movie!"

"Yeah he did!"

"No he didn't-"

"You guys! Why argue about it? Spiderman is way better than ANY of those guys! And anyone else for that matter."

"Oh come on! Peter Parker?! You're insane!"

"Well I think-"

"-Iron Man-"

"-could never lose a battle!"

This went on for about 5 more minutes before a girl discreetly entered the room, took in the scene before her and sat down. No one even noticed as she shoveled popcorn into her mouth, waiting for all the fuss to die down. She yawned and took a movie out of her sweater pocket.

"Iron Man shouldn't even be considered a hero, all he does is wear a suit!"

"And all Spiderman does is shoot webs out of his palm!"

"You saying-"

"Hey, when did you get here?" Finally one of the boys caught the girls eye. She smiled and saluted him.

Herb and José stopped arguing and turned to her. "Junie B!" José exclaimed.

"Hi." She said.

"What are you doing here?!" Herb sad, accusingly. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here'? Last time I checked it was Friday Movie Night. I'm here to watch a movie. Despite the fact that no one told me when and where to be. I'm going to assume my invitation got lost in the mail, even though I only live a few blocks from here." She said, slightly annoyed at her best friends.

"Invitation? What invitation?" Herb said without thinking. Junie B. glared and got up.

"Was anyone planning on telling me Movie Night was tonight? You guys saw me all day at school, so you guys can't say you didn't have a chance to tell me." She sighed. "I can't believe you guys didn't remind me."

"Oh, we're sorry Junie B., it's just-" Herb whacked Lenny in the stomach to shut him up.

"Junie, Movie Night has been every other Friday since we were 9. We shouldn't have to remind you. Now, if you weren't so busy with that Jim guy, maybe you would have remembered on your own." Herb said, sitting back down on the couch as far away from Junie as he could. She rolled her eyes and got up and put her hands on her hips. It was times like these when the boys remembered the number one rule of young teenagerdom. The rule no boy dare break, for it was life or death in such a situation. You must never, ever, ever, contradict a girl once her hands are on her hips. If you do, it's only seconds away from them being around your throat.

But, though Herb had born witness to the truth behind this rule many times before(many, many times before) he ignored it.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Junie B. yelled, "I don't know what your problem is, but it's starting to get on my last nerve, Herbert Marttinson!"

Herb rolled his eyes. "You're crazy, Junie."

She glared and looked over at her other two best friends. Lenny smiled and waved. José rolled his eyes and wondered if Lenny had ever been dropped on his head when he was little.

Finally Junie B. sighed and broke the silence. "Listen...I know I've been spending a lot of time with Jim lately, and kind of ignoring you guys, but Jim is a lot of fun. I'm sure you guys would love him if you gave him the chance!"

"Isn't Jim that little bully kid that was in your kindergarten class years ago? Why are you so fond of him now?" Herb asked.

"Yes, Jim was a bully kind of person back then. Or maybe he was just mean to me...I don't remember. We didn't get along most of that year, I admit it. But, things changed towards the end..." She replied.

Herb raised his eyebrows and asked, "Changed _how_?"

"I don't know! We kind of got to a truce...But we never really got to be friends cause he moved shortly afterwords. And besides, I lost contact with almost anyone who really knew me back then!" She sat down next to herb and rested her head on the palm of her hand. Then she pouted. "Aw, is little old Herbert afraid he's gonna be replaced as my best friend?"

Herb rolled his eyes.

She shook her head, "Fine, be that way. Don't even look at me. You know, I have the right to get new friends." She got up and started walking up the stairs. "Oh, I brought a movie. You guys can watch it. And by the way, Wonder Woman can kick all of those guy's butts."

Lenny opened his mouth to argue, but Junie was out of the room so quickly he didn't get a chance to.

**Later that night...**

"So, still not getting along with your friends?" Jim asked, sitting down on the sidewalk in front of a movie theater. Junie B. sat down next to him and sighed.

"No, it's just Herb I can't seem to get along with lately. José's fine and got over it really quickly, and Lenny is just...Lenny." She replied.

Jim laughed. "You have interesting friends. For how long have you known the again?"

"Since first grade. The year after I met you, I met them." She could remember the first day of first grade as if it were yesterday...Mr. Scary was one of her favorite teachers, just because he was one of the few who's temper didn't flare at the drop of a hat.

"Whatever happened to your other friends?"

"Lucille and Grace?" Jim nodded. "Well, Lucille was in my class, but, if even possible, she got way brattier and spoiled. She said it was somebody else's turn to be best friends with her. So that was the end of that friendship. As for Grace, I'm not sure. I saw her around during first grade and second grade, but after that, I'm not sure."

"Oh."

"And what about your best friends? Um...Paulie Allen Puffer? And a bunch of other people I don't remember?" Junie B. asked.

Jim laughed. "Paul is at Greatchen's with me, but he's on of those track stars. We don't talk anymore, really. I don't really remember the rest though...Well, except for William, that kid that never stopped crying."

"Oh, what does he do?"

"Drama." He said.

"Oh. Yeah, somehow I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, neither was I." They burst out laughing.

Junie B. sipped a little bit of soda from her cup. "So did you like the movie?" she asked, only feeling a little guilty that after her argument with Herb about Jim, she actually called Jim and asked him if he wanted to go see a movie.

"It was alright. Funny. I'm just glad you didn't male me go see that vampire film." He said, a smirk playing at his lips, as if he were daring her to say that she liked that movie.

She laughed. "Oh no, not a chance people would catch me dead in there. I'd rather watch a horror film."

He nodded. "Did you hear about the remake they are going to make of A Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Yeah! Oh, but it's way to far away....I can't wait 'till it comes out." She replied.

He blushed and didn't really meet her eyes. "Yeah, me neither. Hey, you know..."

"Yeah?"

"Um...A Nightmare on Elm street is a long way off. But that new movie, 2012 is on next week. Do you want to go see it?"

"Sure!" She said excitedly.

"Um...Junie B., I don't think you understand."

She made a confused face. "Huh?"

"I'm asking you as more than a friend." He said, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

She blushed too. "Oh."

"So?" He pressed on.

She bit her lip, wondering if she was ready for her first real date. Then she smiled. "Will you by me some popcorn?"

He smiled. "Is that a yes?"

"It depends. Will you buy me some popcorn?"

"That depends on whether you say yes or no."

"Fine. As long as you buy me some popcorn." The laughed some more.

"Oh, and I'm gonna want some candy too. You better start saving up you allowance again, boy." Jim smiled at the gentle reminder of what happened almost 9 years ago. Apperently, a card wasn't going to cut it now.

* * *

**I think of most of my fanfics as movies in my little head...Sorry, this was just one of those really little scenes. I'll update soon with more, next time they'll probably in school! Then comes a big surprise, promise! Review please! **

**P.S: I'm thinking about getting a Beta. Anyone interested?**

**-Sour Candy (Now known as Keily Bee.)**


	6. The Return of Junie B and her Big Mouth

Junie didn't know why she dreaded telling her friends about her date with Jim. It just wasn't something she was looking forward to. Honestly? She felt like turning around and running the heck out of the building the minute she stepped into school the next morning and saw all three of her best friends leaning against the lockers, obviously waiting for her. She took a deep breath, smiled in a way she hoped didn't look too forced, and walked over to them. She almost sighed in relief when she saw that Herb, the main culprit behind her discomfort lately, was smiling and joking around with the guys. He looked at her and nodded, the smile still on his face.

"Hey, Junie B." He said casually. 'So far so good', Junie thought. Maybe he wouldn't freak on her for no good reason that day...But just in case he did, she decided it was best to keep quiet.

The other two boys waved at her and she said hi. "So, what's going on guys?" she asked.

"We have a pop quiz in Algebra today." Lenny said. Junie groaned. Jose and Herb smirked, since they were already in Trigonometry, and their class, though somewhat harder, never got pop quizzes.

The group kept on talking to each other in a friendly way, as if Junie hadn't walked out on them on Friday after not being invited to the movie. All was fine...for the moment, at least.

Homeroom and second period (Computer Science) went by really quick without anything unusual. Third period was time for History. Junie had the period with none of her best friends, and if that wasn't bad enough, she sat right behind May. Tattle-tale May, the girl she had detested ever since first grade, when she wouldn't let a day go by without getting Junie B. into some kind of trouble. May, as you probably already guessed, was still a major teachers' pet and a kiss-up pro. And if you guessed that she really had no real friends, then you guessed...wrong. Shockingly, May led a clique. An extremely cliché clique, but a clique nonetheless. It was made up of about 5 girls, all moderately pretty, as was May, who were really stuck up and wore beige skirts with knee high socks and cardigans that usually rested over their shoulders. Picture perfect nerd. Exact opposite of Junie, who usually wore skinny jeans and converse, with bandages all over her arms and elbows because she was so crazy she would try anything on her skate board, whether she thought she could do it or not.

As soon as she entered the room she saw May lining up her pencils on one side of her desk, pens on the other. Her notebook sat in the middle, and she had already dated her notes. That was the kind of student she was. Junie would be lucky if she found at least one good pencil and/or pen to use during the period, and she would have to make do with loose leaf paper to take notes, and pray she wouldn't lose it when it was time to study for a test. That was the kind of student _she _was. She sat down and sighed. May gave her what was supposed to be a nonchalant once-over, but was painfully obvious, since that's what she did every day. Junie B. wondered why she always checked her out in the morning. Probably just to compare and judge, considering that she usually smirked and straightened her skirt right after. Today, Junie B. was wearing skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees and written all over with faded black sharpie. Her shirt was probably the first thing she saw in the morning, just a plain old red T-shirt. As usual, Junie's hair hung loose with only a headband holding it away from her face.

The bell rang and Junie got ready for another boring lecture all about the Civil War, the Reconstruction, Abraham Lincoln and other things she wouldn't ever remember.

**Junie B's POV**

When the bell that released me from the prison that is my history class finally rang, I threw all I had into my backpack and jumped up. While I was swinging my pack on my shoulder, I accidently hit someone who was walking down the aisle. I turned around to apologize to Ryan Ferguson, but he simply smiled at me and winked, unnecessarily grabbing my arm in a type of caress. I looked after him with a confused expression. _Whatever_, I thought. But as I was making my way out of the class, I felt someone grab me(not all that gentle either) and pull me towards the lockers. I was pushed against the wall, harder than what I would have expected from a girl that looked considerably weaker than me(not that I looked all that strong myself).

My assaulter turned out to be none other than May, in all her sweater draped shoulder glory. I looked around and noticed that May's posse was standing a few feet away, with a smug look on their faces. Well, all except for one girl, Diana Shaw, who stood at the center of a small circle. She looked angry, and slightly hurt. I wondered what I had done to anger the crew.

May didn't let me wonder for longer.

"Junie Jones," she started. I glared at her and interrupted.

"Junie **B**. Jones, May. If you are going to call me by my full name, I've told you a thousand times, never forget the B." she knew it bugged me to hear that name, 'Junie Jones'. You could call me three things: Junie, Junie B., or June (the last one was uncommon for anyone but my teachers). But if my 'Jones' was uttered anywhere near a 'Junie', then there better be a 'B' in the middle.

"Whatever, Jones." She said, rolling her eyes. "I swear, you should have dropped the i e and the B a long time ago. How are you suppose to be taken seriously with all those nicknames dragging you down?"

I rolled my eyes this time. "What do you want, May?"

"I'm on to you, Junie Jones!"

Huh? What did that mean?

"I've seen you and your ogling eyes. I know what it's like to be lusting after someone!"

Lusting? Did she seriously just say lusting?

"I swear, I know that look in your eyes! And I'm about to get to the bottom of this!"

I was starting to fear for my life. (Note sarcasm).

"May. What. Do. You. Want." I said, with long pauses between the words.

"Oh, no nothing much. I just have a couple of questions to ask you." She replied, casually. I put my guard up immediately.

"Oh, really? Like what?" I asked.

She smiled, then she took a piece of paper out of her binder. I could see questions 1-10 sprawled out on it. I gulped. She also took out a fancy purple pen(who buys _fancy_ pens for school?).

"Question number 1," she began. "Have you or have you not heard the recent rumors surrounding you and a certain member of the opposite sex?"

I looked at her, shocked. What rumors? "Wha-"

"What rumors? So you haven't heard about them?"

"Um…no?"

She scribbled down something on the paper. "Question number 2: Are you or are you not currently interested in any member of the opposite sex?"

"Huh?" Now I was even more shocked than before.

She raised her eyebrows. "It's a simple enough question. Are or are you not currently interested in any member of the opposite sex? Yes or no?"

"Um. I-well, I-You, um-" I didn't know what to say: Jim was none of Tattle-tale May's business! And, sure, he was cute, and I liked him, but did that mean that I was interested in him? What does it mean, to be 'interested' in someone? Does it mean you have a crush, or-

I saw May scribble down something else on her paper. She must have seen me squirm.

"Question number 3: Is that certain someone, someone in this school?"

"Where are you taking this, May?" I asked, annoyed.

"Hm. I'll take that as a yes." She scribbled down some more. Then she looked up at me and glared. "Now, this is a vital question. It is very important, so listen up, Junie Jones!" I tried to correct her, but she stuck her finger right on my nose. "Your very own safety relies on the answer of this question. And, if you do not answer truthfully, I will find out. And then, I will find you." I swear, if this girl scared me before…"Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Very good. Question number 4: Does that certain someone happen to be…."

I don't know why, but I got really nervous. What if she knew about Jim? How could she know about Jim? What if she told everyone I liked Jim? There were still people who remembered Jim! Would they tease me? What was she planning?

"…Ryan Ferguson?" She blurted out all of a sudden. I had been wrapped up in my thoughts for a bit, so I jumped at her sudden outburst. On my way down I hit my head against the wall.

"What the? Where did you get that from?" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"So it's true?" She looked incredibly angry, and I didn't know why.

"No! I didn't say that! I was just asking where you heard that from."

"There is a certain rumor floating around that you and Ryan Ferguson are 'meant to be' and that you were all over him two weeks ago, at Amelia James birthday party."

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Jenny heard it from Brian, who heard it from Sarah, who heard it from Jade, who heard it from Lorenzo who got it from Ryan himself." Should I be more afraid that people are so willing to spread gossip, or that people are so willing to believe it? I decided that I should be more afraid that I, Junie B. Jones, had not been informed of this gossip by anyone.

I was outraged by the fact that no one had bothered to tell me!

"So it isn't true? You don't have anything to do with Ryan Ferguson?" She asked.

"Of course not! Oh, but I'm going to!" When I got my hands on him…

"So you _are_ interested in him?"

"No!" I exclaimed, "That's not what I meant!"

She glared at me. "Stay away from him!"

"I don't like him!"

"Oh, but you were all over him-"

"No I was not!"

"Listen up: He's Diana's property, okay? So hands off! No one messes around with my friends boyfriends."

"He's Diana's boyfriend?" I hadn't heard that.

"He will be soon."

Diana had had 3 previous boyfriends, all good friends of Ryan's. All of them said she could be a real pain and was obsessive and controlling. I snorted and muttered under my breath, "I don't think so."

"Implying that you _do _plan on enamoring him?"

"No!"

**Lunch Time**

After my little meeting with May, I marched over to the library and scanned the isles. I found my prey. Walking over, I tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned and smiled slyly at me, I grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.

"Woah- Hey, what's going on June?" Ryan Ferguson asked. I said nothing, but yanked him off of his chair and dragged him to another more isolated corner of the room. I silenced the snickers and laughter behing me from Ryans little group of idiots with one angry glare.

"Hey, what's going on June?" Ryan asked again once I had slammed him against a wall, not unlike the way May had slammed me a little bit before.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked angrily.

He shrugged. "Ryan Greggory Ferguson?" he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"How dare you spread rumors of me! You know very well that you and I have nothing to do with each other! Heck, I've barely ever even said more than two words to you!" I said in a hushed whisper.

He smiled. "So, you've finally heard the rumors?"

"Of course I heard the rumors!" I was slightly annoyed by the word 'finally'. How long had these rumors been around, and WHY had nobody bothered to tell me until today?

"Well then, what do you think? My handy work of course." He said it completely unashamed, as if admitting he was responsible for my winning a Nobel Prize instead of spreading a rumor about me. "You know, it wasn't completely farfetched, considering you _were _all over me a couple of weeks ago at that party."

I stared at him in disbelief. "What the- I don't even remember seeing you at Amelia James's party!"

He smiled coyly at me and I wondered what this Diana girl saw in him. He was a nobody to me this morning, now he was somewhat of a conceited jerk.

"Oh come on, June. You know, the hug, the clinging, the giggling. You practically spelled out 'I'm in love with you' that night."

"What are you talking about?" I suddenly flashbacked to that night. I remembered being there with Herb and Jose(Lenny was raiding the kitchen, as was his usual habit at parties). I remembered that Herb was teasing me about something and had lightly pushed me, so naturally I had pushed him back. Then someone who had been dancing around crashed into me and I went flailing out the opposite direction, landing right on…Ryan Ferguson's lap. Yes, I had clung(trying to get my balance back) and yes I had giggle, but I had not hugged him. I was giggling at the situation, but I barely even registered whose lap I was sitting on. "Dang it, Ryan, you took that the completely wrong way!"

"Oh did I?" He asked me, with a slight lift of the brow. Okay, now I was completely convinced. He _was _conceited jerk. "Listen, June. Let's stop beating around the bush, 'k? 'K. Now, here's how it's going to go. I'll pick you up Friday night, say around eightish? We'll go play miniature gulf, we'll grab a bite to eat, and I'll kiss you good night. You'll wear something sporty but girly, casual but pretty, and flattering but fitting. Make sure it's fitting, I like seeing the _form _of my girls when I take them out. And, heck, I'll even give you some cash to get your nails done all pretty like a real girl." He said this with a smug smile and I contemplated whether I should a)sock him in the stomach or b)calmly(and slowly) explain that I wasn't interested. I went for B, and when that failed I went with a. After he recovered from the blow, I smiled triumphantly and tried to explain again.

"Now, before you try to put your arms anywhere near me again, let me clear some things up, 'k? 'K. One, I do not do what people tell me to do. I do what I want. Two, I decide whether the boy has earned a kiss at the end of the night, or if he has, like you just did, earned a good dosing of light physical damage. And, finally, I already have plans on Friday, so even if I did want to go mini golfing with you, which I don't, I couldn't. See, I have a date that night, with a really nice boy. His name is Jim, and _he_ lets me decided what I'm going to wear. _He's _a gentleman." As I said this I felt a smug smile tugging at the edge of my lips. Ryan just looked up at me, rubbing the spot on his upper abdominals that had connected with my fist. Then I heard something crash behind me and I turned just in time to see someone flee the scene. I could have followed but I didn't.

Something told me that Herb wasn't very happy with my at the moment.


	7. Are you really that clueless?

Walking down the empty halls of the school, I was bored out of my mind. I didn't know what to do; Herb had run off and, as I mentioned, I had decided not to go after him. Where he was, I didn't know, and why he was so angry at me, I didn't know either. What a day I had had.

I had been confronted in the halls.

I had found out there were rumors surrounding me.

I punched the guy who spread them in the gut.

Then I had blurted out without thinking that I was going out on a date with Jim to him.

Which for some bizarre-o reason made Herb, whom I had no idea was in the library at the moment, turn around and run.

Stupid big mouth.

Why would Ryan even care if I went out with Jim on Friday? It was none of his business. NONE WHATSOEVER!

After a bit of wandering around aimlessly, I headed towards the nearest classroom and sat down on one of the empty desks. Since it was lunch, of course no one was in there. I had the class to myself…at least I did until Jose came in and sat down backwards on the desk in front of me. I tried to ignore him for awhile, but he was staring at me pretty intently and then gave up.

"Hey." I said lamely. He smiled at me warmly.

"Hey. So…" He trailed off.

"So…" I repeated. I wondered if Herb had told him.

"You have a date on Friday?" I guess he did. Oh well, so much for keeping the secret. Sigh.

"Herb told you, didn't he?" I asked.

He nodded. "A couple of minutes ago I found him in the hall, and man, he was _pissed._ Pobre Junie B., debes de estar muy confusa…"

"English José, English please." He smirked and I cursed myself for taking French this year instead of Spanish.

"You must be really confused." He said.

"Of course I am! Herb is mad at me for no reason, he avoids me on a daily basis now, and he leaves me out of his plans! Movie night? Yeah, he has never left me out of movie night before. What did I do to make him so angry at me?" I asked. When he opened his mouth, I didn't let him say anything. "And anyway, why are _you_ here talking to me instead of him? He should come here. Where is he?" He tried to speak again, but again I just went on. "And what about Lenny? Lenny hasn't told me anything these last few days, and he is one of the most loose-lipped people I have ever known!"

After he was sure I was done, Jose began to speak. "Herb has his reasons, Junie. The reason I came here to talk to you is because…Bueno, mira, who else was going to do it? Lenny? And besides, Herbert and you are two of my best friends. Herbert 's too stubborn too figure it out, and you are too clueless."

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest "Jose!" I said in a whiny voice. "Just tell me what's going on. I need to know!"

He shook his head. "You need to figure it out for yourself."

"Jose!" I whined some more. "Tell me, now!"

"Junie B., you should now this! It is so obvious, es ridiculo!" Again, I cursed myself for not taking Spanish. But I brushed off what I didn't understand, and continued to plead.

"Junie B.! It's obvious, so obvious. I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet." Finally he sighed. "Listen, Herb sees you differently now-a-days."

I scrunched up my brow. "Differently how?"

"Different enough for it to bother him how close you are to Jim. And, hey I'll be the first to admit, awhile back, it bothered me and Lenny, too." He said.

"But you two got over it pretty quickly." I pointed out. He nodded.

"That's because we both saw how much it affected Herb. He had it bad; we were just….well, it was at a way lower level than him." I tried to get what he said, but I just had to ask once again:

"What was at a way lower level? JOSE! What does he have bad, why did it bother him more than you? WHAT IS IT?" I nearly yelled.

"Junie B.!" He nearly yelled back. He took me by the shoulders and shook me a bit. "Come on, you're a smart girl!"

"NO I'M NOT!" I yelled. Then I backtracked. "Wait…No, no that came out wrong."

Jose rolled his eyes and hopped of the desk. "Junie B., think about it. Think back to when you first met Herb, and then work your way forward. Then give us a call." He said. After he left I shook my head and muttered something about boys being stubborn little know-it-alls.

**Later That Night**

I was doing my Science homework later that night when my little brother once again decided to bug the living day lights out of me. Let me tell you what the little 8 year old demon was doing.

As I sat there trying to figure out what Vf-Vi divided by the acceleration was, Ollie burst out of my closet wearing one of my favorite hats under one of my favorite head bands. One of my simple silver chains hung by his neck and one of my bras…Well, he was wearing it backwards so that it hooked around his waist, but the cups hung low, cupping his butt. He was twirling round and round holding my old stuffed elephant that I hadn't touched in years.

"Oh, Jim, you dance magnificently." He said. "Now why don't you lean over and give me a big old smooch-"

"Ollie! I yelled. He ignored me.

"Wow, Jim, I can't believe you laid your wonderfully, beautifully magnificently blind eyes on me. You must be one of the dimmest boys on this earth. "He continued.

"OLLIE!"

"What you see in me is a mystery, considering I wake up in the morning with bad breath, I hog the bathroom and come out looking ugly anyways, and I have no pleasurable qualities whatsoever. I'm sure you will be miserable for the rest of your life as long as you stay with me, but-"

"OLIVER JONES YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I yelled as I lunged for him.

**10 minutes later**

"Junie, what's that sound?" My mom asked me, as she walked into my room, once again, without knocking. My family knew not the meaning of privacy.

"What noise?" I asked innocently. Just after I said that a faint thumping and a muffled yell were heard.

"That noise!" My mother exclaimed.

"Oh, that noise! Don't worry mom, it's nothing." She looked at me skeptically.

"Maybe we have rats…"

She walked over to my closet and threw open the door. Ollie then stumbled out with one of my socks serving as a gag and several of my scarves binding his arms to his body. She crossed her arms over her chest and started to tap her foot.

"Um. Really big rats?"

**The Next Day (Lunchtime at School)**

I sat a lonely table in a lonely corner on that lonely day. I picked at my cold macaroni and cheese before sticking my fork in it and groaned when it wouldn't come out. "Stupid mac and cheese…"

"Um, excuse me?" I looked up when a soft voice interrupter my glaring contested with my disgusting lunch. A cute girl with curly brown-but-almost-black hair and mocha colored skin stood next to my table with a lunch tray.

"Hey." I said. "What's up?"

She smiled, clearly relieved that I was being friendly. "Can I sit with you?" She asked. I looked around. I wasn't really desperate for company, but there wasn't a reason to say no, so I nodded. She sat down eagerly and I saw that she had the misfortune of a macaroni and cheese lunch as well.

"I'm-"

"Are you new too?" She asked before I could introduce myself.

I stared at her, slightly surprised, before I shook my head. Her smile faltered a bit. "Um, no, why do you ask?" She looked around at the empty table. "Oh. Yeah, I'm sitting alone right now, but that's not because I'm new. See over there?" I pointed to my usual table where Lenny was sticking licorice up his nose in order to make Jose and Herb laugh. If I were there, I would have confiscated that bag and yelled at Lenny for wasting perfectly good licorice. "That's where I usually sit."

"Oh." She said, disappointment marring her face. "I just thought…Why aren't you sitting there now?"

"Well, those guys are normally my best friends, but lately…Let's just say I thought it would be much safer on this side of the cafeteria." I answered.

"Ah. Guy trouble? Which one of them is your boyfriend?" She asked.

I shook my head hurriedly. "Oh, no, none of them. We're just friends." She looked at me skeptically and I searched desperately for a change in subject. "So, um are you new?" I asked.

She nodded, her curly hair bouncing. "Yeah, got here about 2 weeks ago."

"Ah." Then I looked at her closely. There! Again with the perfectly round button nose! "Hey! You're that girl I saw at the skate park who said I haven't seen her before even though I thought I had!"

She looked at me blankly before realization dawned on her. "Oh…I remember that! Albeit, a bit blurry. But, yeah, I work at the snack shop."

I stared at her intently. "I know I've seen you somewhere before…."

My staring obviously made her slightly uncomfortable. "Um…Again, I seriously doubt it. Like I said before, I just moved from Chicago."

"What's your name?" I asked, with a shrug.

She stuck her hand out and said, "Grace. Grace Williams."

"I'm June. June Jones," Insert wince here. "though I prefer Junie, or Junie B." I said. Then Grace gasped. So did I.

"Wait a second, are you _that _Grace?" I exclaimed.

She smiled ecstatically at me and then hugged me so hard, she almost broke some ribs. "Oh my God, Junie B. Jones, I thought I'd never see you again! I can't believe my luck, I wont be a friendless freak anymore!"

"Uh…no…not if you let go…right now." I responded as people started to stare. She let go quickly and smiled nervously.

"I can't believe I didn't see this sooner! Although, it wasn't all that obvious. When did you start to skate?" she asked.

"Around 7th grade. I'll admit I didn't really get into it until this year though." I smiled. "I'm pretty good, too. How about you? Do you skate board?"

"Oh no." She said shaking her head. "Tried it once. Nearly broke my head. Haven't tried it since."

"But you were so athletic back then!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but apparently I'm not all that coordinated." She smiled. "But I still like to run. I was a track and cross country star back at my old school. I also did a little bit of lacrosse and soccer on the side, when it didn't conflict with anything else in my schedule. Or whenever I was able to keep my grades up." She rolled her eyes. "My parents have this rule; no sports of any kind if I can't bring home the grades."

I laughed. "Looks like you turned out to be quite the jock, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I still have those running shoes from when we were little."

"Seriously? Dang!" I said. "I still have some of those old bows from when we were little…though I keep them locked up in this little chest were I keep all the other embarrassing stuff from back then."

She laughed and it dawned at me that this was the second time I was reconnecting with a friend from the past. What was this, Back from the Past? Oh well. This seemed to be the beginning of a beautiful old friendship…or…new old…old new…ah, the heck with it. I had a friend!

**After School**

"I love your room!" Grace exclaimed as she walked in. I had invited her over after school so we could catch up, and no surprise, she was ecstatic. I wondered if she really was that lonely after having almost no friends at school…

Anyways, I threw my bag on the ground and sat down with a loud plop sound on my big beanbag. Grace carefully placed her book bag next to her as she sat down on my bed. "Eh, I did what I could. I would have liked to do more, but I was on a budget. Baby-sitting money can only be stretched so much." We laughed.

"I'm lucky, because a new house means a new room. And my parents are trying to say 'sorry-we-ripped-you away-from-the-amazing-life-you-had-in-Chicago-but-this-is-for-the-best' by giving me no limits in decorating it. I'm thinking blue. Or maybe green would be a better idea. And yet, I am loving this color too." She said, admiring my walls.

"It's called 'Sorceress Violet'." I said with a smirk. "I call it purple." We laughed again.

"Did you paint it yourself?"

"Yeah, me and some friends…" I remembered the day pretty clearly; we had had so much fun.

"Oh, those boys you pointed to at lunch?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Their names are Herbert, Jose, and Lenny. I've known them since 1st grade, they're like my brothers." I said with a smile.

"Ah." She said giving me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes. "Brothers huh?"

"Boys and girls can totally be friends! We've been friends forever and nothing has ever gone on between us." She smirked and I knew she didn't believe me. "I repeat, like my brothers. I haven't even had my first boyfriend yet."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? You haven't?"

I shook my head. "No, you?"

She smiled smugly. "I had one. His name was Josh. He was so cute." She got a dreamy look in her eyes and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Was having a boyfriend really that good?

"So what happened between you two?" I asked when she didn't go on.

"Ugh, he was just too clingy. He got all annoyed whenever I'd have practice. Something about me caring more about my athletic career than him? It got really annoying after a bit. I mean, who needs a needy boyfriend. No thank you…" She said, wrinkling her nose.

"So you broke up with him?"

"Actually he dumped me…But only cause I decided to give him a chance to change!" I raised my eyebrows and she shrugged. "Anyway, so nothing has ever happened between you and the skater dudes?" She asked. I shook my head. "Then why weren't you sitting with them today?"

I groaned and decided that I might as well tell her what had been going on between me and the guys. When I was done with my long miserable tale, she smiled.

"So, you have something going on with this boy Jim?" I tried to hide my smile. "Is he hot?"

I laughed, and then I groaned. "I just don't get it. Why does Herb has such a problem with me going out with Jim? It's only one date. I don't even know if I like him that way yet."

"Oh. I can tell you Herbs deal easily. I could tell the minute you started telling me this story Junie, and I think this Jose kid is right. You must be blind if you didn't see it before."

"Wait, what?" I asked, shocked.

She raised her eyebrows. "Dang, Junie. Did you tame some dumb pills while I was in Chicago?" She ignored my 'Hey!' and kept going. "Herb and Jose, and even Lenny clearly don't feel that you can all be just friends."

"Wait, what?" I asked again.

"I mean, yeah, when you were kids sure, but, you're not anymore so it makes sense that they would see things differently. I mean, they are boys." She said, as if it were obvious.

"Huh?"

"Okay; I'm going to give you some hints okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. Now, Herb has been acting weird ever since you caught up with Jim, right?"

"Right…"

"And Jim is super super hot, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"And that bothers Herb, right?"

I frowned. "Yeah."

"So, when would a guy get upset if a really hot guy asked out a girl?"

"Um…can you rephrase that?"

"Junie B! I can't make this any easier! Come on! Jim is really hot, you clearly really like him, and Herb is jealous!"

"He is?"

"YES! Oh my God, Junie B."

"Wait…why is he jealous?"

"OH MY GOD JUNIE B!"

"What?" I was tired of thinking this over.

"COME ON YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS!" She exclaimed, grabbing me by the shoulders and giving me a good shake. "No girl can be this clueless! Especially about this!"

"Clueless about what?"

"You know what!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"NO I DON'T!" Suddenly we were both yelling at each other. She was saying something about me being one of the thickest girls she had ever met, and me begging her just to tell me what I was being so clueless about. Then there was another voice. From under my bed.

"Junie!" Ollie's voice said.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. Grace nodded. Then said little munchkin jumped out of under the bed and started waving his arms around. "Ollie? How long have you been down there?"

He shrugged. "Since you got home. Anyways, I was trying to say that even I know what's going on with Herbert. And I'm 8. You really aren't that smart are you?"

I widened my eyes at him. "You've been under there ever since I came home from school? What were you doing down there, eavesdropping?"

He snorted. "As if. I was reading your diary." He said lifting up a little black book with the lock broken.

"Ollie!" I yelled. He yelled as I lunged and he hid behind Grace.

"I only got past the first 10 pages!"

"You little sneak!"

"If you kill me, I'm telling mom!"

"How could you, you'd be dead?"

"MOOM!"

I caught him by the hair and put him in a choke hold. "You little twerp, how many times have I told you to stay out of my stuff?"

"MOOOOOMMM!" Ollie finally released himself from my grip and jumped over my bed. Before he was able to bolt through the door he threw my journal back at me. "And by the way, the reason Herb is so jealous is because he's in love with you!"

Grace yelled after him, "Sure, ruin it for me, why don't ya? I wanted to tell her!"

My jaw dropped. WHAT?

* * *

**I know, I know, I know. This was a long chapter and it wasn't that good. But I kept on rewriting the scenes and I think they got worse and worse, so I just left it as is. BUT I HAVE A SURPRISE! Right after you read this, you have to go vote on the poll on my profile. You need to tell me who Junie should end up with…Herb….or Jim. I'm not sure if I will completely agree with the result, but the results will heavily influence who she ends up dating. And if you know you're boy is losing, then PM me and tell me why Junie B. should end up with Jim/ or Herb. And I'm not revealing who I'm for though…it's a secret. SO GO VOTE! PLEASE! I'm not that far from the end of the fic!**

**Love,**

**Keily Bee.**


	8. Awkward

In science the next morning, I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of Herb. It was annoying. I tried to make it seem like nonchalant occasional glances, but I think I failed miserably. It's a good thing pretty much everyone in the class was sound asleep. I don't know who told Mr. Rolland that it was a good idea to show us a video about molecular theory instead of just showing us what it was, I mean, it's not like we're going to learn anything with the lights off and no one looking around to make sure we're actually taking notes, like we're supposed to. Anyways, like I said, no one was paying attention, so when the lights turned on and Mr. Rolland told us to open our textbooks to page 543, no one knew the answers to the questions he wanted us to answer for homework. He soon realized this and got all angry and red in the face, demanding to know that if we weren't learning, what were we doing? Everyone groaned when he said he would review the lesson again, but would give us double the homework as punishement.

'_Okay'_ I thought as I started to jot down whatever the teacher wrote on the board. _'Kinetic Molecular Theory. Three basic assumptions. Explains the forces between molecules and the energy they possess. Easy enough.'_

Okay, in reality, I had no clue as to what the heck I was writing meant. Not that I wasn't good at science; science was actually my best subject. But, I was still kind of distracted…by Herb. I mean, who could blame me. Herb was my best friend. And now everyone was telling me he was in love with me? Not to get all preppy on you, but WTH? It couldn't be true. It just didn't make sense. Herb and I had gone through most everything together, ever since we were in elementary. Bullies, bad haircuts, mean teachers. I mean, we went from playing tag on the school playground to playing Yu-Gi-Oh cards on our front porches. From training wheels to wheelies. We grew up being best friends, and that wasn't ever supposed to change. We had all made a poem on our friendship back in the first grade, dang it! Not one line in that poem said 'get feelings for Junie and make her head hurt from the confusion of being caught between two guys'. Well, it didn't really have any lines like that at all, it was a cinquain poem, but that's beside the point! Herbert Marttinson and June Jones (**AN: Anyone else feel June Jones is a BAD combination of names?)** are supposed to be best friends and nothing more. Why complicate that logic with something as stupid as a crush? Herb couldn't have a crush on me, he just couldn't. I glared at him from over my textbook for causing me such a headache.

"Miss Jones, are you listening?" I jumped when Mr. Rolland put his hand on my shoulder

"Um, yes Mr. R."

"Okay then, perhaps you'd like to recite back to the class what I just said." He replied, looking smug. I gulped. I looked around for help, but only found Herbs steady gaze. He stared and me intently and I blushed and looked down. I hadn't spoken to him since the morning before, and I didn't know what to say.

Mr. Rolland took my bowed head as a sign of resignation. "Well, Miss Jones, perhaps you should pay more attention in class. May, would you like to recite back what I just said to June?"

"Of course, Mr. Rolland." If I were speaking to Herb, I would have made gagging noises at him. May's overly sweet angel voice was to high squeaked and snobby, and just plain old annoying.

Wasting yet another chance to listen to the lesson, I ripped off a corner of notebook paper and discreetly wrote, _'I think I figured it out.'_ When I knew no one was looking at me, I rolled it up and chucked it at Jose, who sat next to Lenny in back of the room, one seat behind me. In case you're wondering, Herb sat two rows in front of me.

A couple of seconds later, the same piece of paper bounced of my head and onto my desk. _'Finally',_ it said in Jose's messy chicken scratch. I looked back and saw him nudge Lenny then whisper something into his ear. Lenny raised his eyebrows and looked at me and I knew what he was thinking. Somewhere along the lines of '_She barely found out now?'_

Well, maybe I would have known sooner if PEOPLE weren't keeping secrets from me!

When the bell rang, I packed up my stuff and left the class. On my way out, I bumped into Herb who had stopped to talk to Jose. "Sorry-"I began but he just looked at me and nodded. Then he walked away without a word. Jose looked at me apologetically and followed suit. It seems none of them were going to talk to me now that Herb and I were on less than friendly terms. Oh well…At least I had Grace. And speak of the devil…

"Junie B!" She yelled from down the hall. I whipped my head around in time to see the blur that was Grace shove many people out of the way ("Excuse me, I'm sorry, can you please move?"). "Hey Junie B, I have awesome news!" She said once she reached me. Not missing a beat, she threw her arm around my shoulders and started walking in the direction of my next class.

"What's going on?" I said.

"Track and Field tryouts! Can you believe it! There's going to be a Track Meet between this school and all others in the district! And I'm just in time to try out for the team!" She said excitedly. "Coach Lane said that I'm one of the fastest sprinters she has met in years! I ran a mile today in little less than 6 minutes, without stopping! She also said that she would love to have me on her lacrosse team when the Track Meet is over.

"Oh. Wow. Awesome. For you. Now can you move your arm, my shoulder is starting to go numb." I told her. She moved it quickly with a shy 'sorry'. "Anyways, when are the tryouts?"

"This Friday. I have to go. I have to make the team, Junie B., I just have to. I need to establish myself as a jock here, or I'll be forever lost in a sea of nobodies..." She said, trailing off.

"Dramatic much?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed. "Hey, you already have a clique here. You're the 'Skater Gal', as I've heard from nearly everybody." I forced a smile and hoped she didn't notice. She did, and asked what was wrong. I sighed.

"It's the whole thing with Herb. He won't talk to me Grace, he barely even looks at me, and when he does, I see no emotion whatsoever. Ugh, this is so frustrating." I stared at my converse trying to sort through my thoughts and Grace fell silent.

"You know, you really should talk to him." I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Don't give me that look. Herb likes you, and I don't know him that well, but I do know a little something about guys. Josh liked me way before I liked him, but he wouldn't make a move. I had to make a move."

I groaned. "I'm guessing it's going to have to be today, because my date with Jim is tomorrow night." Grace gave me a look that said 'Good luck' and then bid me goodbye, with a promise to save me a seat at lunch.

Once she was out of sight, I whipped out my phone and sent a quick and simple text to Jose.

_'S.O.S. Where do I go from here?'_

A little bit after words, I got a reply.

_'Sorry, bud, you're on your own now.'_

Nice to know I can always count on my friends.


	9. Keily Bee is sorry for not updating :

OH. MY. GOD. First things first, don't get excited, this isn't an update :(

BUT OH MY GOD, I feel so horrible. Sadly, the reason my recent chapter was so short, and why I took so long is for a reason that isn't valid :'(. You see, when I posted my last chapter, I got less reviews than I usually get, and I was sad. So I thought no one was really reading anymore, so I didn't rush the writing for the new chapter. And when I finally did finish it, even thought it was INCREDIBLY short, I posted it not expecting anything. And of course, I didn't get any reviews...Or so I thought.

For some LAME reason, my email has been sorting all my Fanfic mail into my spam box; as a result, I haven't been getting Story Alerts, Author Alerts, Forum Alerts or Review Alerts. I thought no one was reviewing! I FEEL HORRIBLE; I should have investigated, it was until today that my friend told me I should find out why I wasn't getting Forum Alerts, since it was Enabled in my Account Settings. Sure enough, I checked, and Fanfic mail for the last few months has been sent to my Spam Box. I am so upset, and I'm trying to figure out how to fix the problem right now. I'm sorry I haven't responded to you reviews, I usually respond to the nice ones, or the ones that ask questions. I'm reading a bunch right now, but so many were posted a long time ago, so I won't be responding to a lot...I AM SO SORRY it took so long to update.

And I'm sorry, but it may be awhile before I post the next update; Finals and all that stuff for the next two weeks. I'm going to be focusing on STUDYING STUDYING STUDYING. But, rest assure, I will get in a paragraph or two in between the study guides; my notebook full of my little mind drabbles is always at hand. I PROMISE to update ASAP. I love you guys, thank you so much for reviewing! I hope my email stops sorting fanfic stuff into the spam box soon...

-3 Keily Bee

P.S.: The poll is now down, some people have actually asked about that; don't worry, I know who won, and I know who will end up with Junie. Remember however, that I knew all along. I just wanted your input. LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
